One Hell of A City Toshi no hitotsu jigoku
by Cassie Yukina
Summary: The story sets in the three character's who was born in a city,where in vampires,demons,werewolves dwells in,but they are both ordinary human beings.Only Few human's lived in this town,some were eaten,some died,some left the town. but they didn't leave the town,where in they were born,and the town was Sapporo ,but they lived near Akihabara,where in battles & hunting were made.
1. The town where i was born (Introduction)

In the town,where we were born demons and werewolves duells in my home town and it was sapporo,our mother was working for our living and we are just humans and we go to school in was a famous town where in top students gathered,the school was mixed with demons and werewolves and a few humans was part of university was called jigoku no daigaku(Hell University).We don't why it's called one of those hell universities but we aren't affected by them. I am Kazuki Kahibara,the one who is going to tell you the story,and this are my brothers Goukito Kahibara,the 2nd oldest of our family,Zinry,he's the youngest among us.

Kazuki went to the kitchen to prepare food,her mother doesn't have time to prepare their food for their school,he looks at the window where in the town is quiet but when it turns midnight, they begin to hunt down. and He waked up his brothers for them to get to school early.

Kazuki "Gou!Zin! wake up!,it's 6:30 in the morning! we must hurry!

They have waken from their deep sleep.

Zinry "Ohaayoo!Onee-san!

Goukito "ohayoo..kazu-nee.."

Kazuki" Oi...Oi! it's your fault for not sleeping early! ba-ka!

Goukito "hai...haii..gomene."

Zinry "How about kazu-nee!?

Kazuki "Good job! *pats zinry's head*

Zinry smilled very cheerfully.

Kazuki "it's time to go to school guys,let's go!"

Goukito "nee..nee-san! why is the town so peaceful during mornings?"

Kazuki "hmm..well..demons doesn't wondered around during mornings but some do,werewolves just wondered around but they didn't hunt for food" *sweats*

Zinry suddenly shivers and he was scared to move.

Kazuki "What's the matter,zinry?"

Zinry "kowaii desu"

Goukito "Don't mind those okay?"

Zinry "h-h-hai.."

Kazuki " The train is here,let's go"

They went inside the the train and headed to the university.


	2. Day 1: Ceremony & Class

They went to the school ceremony and they listen to it's all about,they have notice all students have different kind of uniform except for them,some people even stared at them,the principal has started it's speech.

Principal :_ Good Evening to all! I am Noubohiro Tanuki,your principal of this school. In this school,Mixed races have been accepted,several humans also joined in this school year, there will day time class,night time classes,special classes among the races. Races shouldn't been fighting with one another,if the school spy find out you were fighting,a special kind of punishment you will be receiving! you must work together as one,that's all thank you,you may go back to your classes"_

The Speech has ended,and every-one went back to their classes,as for the new students who were the brothers,every one is looking at them with suspicion and they whispered.

Students "H-Hey..Look at them?why don't they have clothing like us?"

Group of students "yea,yeah why is that?"

Kazuki heard their conversation,and he grabbed zinry & goukita and headed to class,The teacher was standing in-front and notice them.

Teacher "New Students?"

Kazuki" y-y-yes,sensei"

Goukito "yes sensei"

Zinry had different class with them,so he just waited for his brothers in the corner.

Teacher "Please Introduce yourself to class"

Kazuki "H-HAI! I am Kazuki Kahibahara,Nice to meet you!""

Goukito "I am Goukito Kahibahara, nice to meet you!"

Teacher" Brothers,please take your seat"

Kazuki "Yes,sensei"

Goukito " *nods*"

They are just close to one another,and the teacher introduce herself.

Teacher "I am Sachiko Tahaki,I will be your Homeroom teacher and English Teacher! nice to meet you class!"

Class stands and greet the teacher "Nice to meet you teacher!" and they seated down.

Sachiko "Well homeroom period has ended,next was math class,see ya guys!"

Math period has started,Goukito dislikes math because it was complicated,but Kazuki is good at it,so he teached Goukito about math and the math teacher introduce himself.

Math teacher "Konbanwa minna! i will be your math teacher,i am Saeki,you can call me Sae-sensei for short,let's get all along!"and he started teacher about basic algebra,Goukito didn't understand very well,but his brother keep it simple for him to understand.

Kazuki "*gives my notebook* i make it simple for you,gou"

Goukito "a-arigatou kazu-nee."

Math Class has ended and it was break already,they headed out of the room and looked out for zinry,and he fell asleep near the wall.

Kazuki "Wake up,zin!" let's go to our class"

He wakes up from sleeping.

Zinry "Whoa..sorry onee-san,hai hai! let's go"

Goukito "falling asleep at a time like this,don't give us troubles okay?

Kazuki "Haha! you can have enough sleep after class? *smiles*

Zinry "Kazu-nee laughed..*puffy cheecks*

Every-one in the school,looked at kazuki,they saw his smile.

Kazuki "oh..sorry guys..*rubs head* let's go zin.

Zinry "Hai hai!

Goukito "i would do the same..*giggles silently*

Kazuki "seriously..guys! don't make people look at me ..*sweat drop*

Goukito "hai.. .."

Zinry "Pfft..Kazu-nee,Gou-nee! we are here! thank you! *waves*

They both says "Take care and good luck on your first day"

Zinry went to his destined classroom,and the class haven't started yet,and he seats beside near the window and looked at it and whispered to himself.."what an amazing view",as for the two brothers,they headed back to their respective class.


	3. Day 2: Realization & Trouble

School ended for them,they notice some-one is following didn't know what to do and they ignored that person. Goukito Asked Kazuki,if he knew the person who was falling them.

Goukito "Kazu-nee..do you know who is following us?"

Kazuki "Hmm..I don't know but we will find out that person!"

Zinry "*scared face* P-P-PLEASE DO!..it's creeps me out..

Kazuki "o-okay..let's go home now"

Goukito " 's go"

The Person still keep following even though they hurried going home,and the person left their house gate.

Kazuki" we are safe here..for now,do you know why are they follow us?"

Goukito suddenly realizes something,Kazuki looked at Goukito.

Kazuki "Gou...! have you realize something?!"

Zinry "y-yea..your face"

Goukito "a-a-no nee..remember when we have school ceremony..they have different kinds uniforms but ours were unique..maybe.."

Kazuki "...*rubs head*w-w-wait!? do you mean t-t-that?we aren't like them..?that's why they are f-f-olowing..?

Zinry "i don't want to go to school any-more!"*frighted face*

Goukito "it's was a mixed university with different of kinds races..we are the "ONLY HUMANS WHO WERE STUDYING THEIR.."!

Kazuki "it's bad now..they are targeting us..that's why it's called hell university.."

Zinry "yamette..*shivers*stop talking already.."

Goukito "Gomen..Zin-kun!*pats head*"

Kazuki "Lets be careful for now"

Goukito "yeah..well let's go back to bed now"

Zinry "H-HAI!"

It was already midnight,They couldn't sleep and couldn't stop thinking about the group who were following.

Goukito "Kazu-nee,Zin-kun..can't sleep too?"

Zinry "to scared too sleep.."

Kazuki "me neither..i couldn't stop thinking on what we are going to do about tomorrow.."

Goukito "I had enough!..let's just go back to sleep!Oyasuminasai!"

Kazuki "yeah..oyasuminasai"

Zinry "o-o-oyasumi"


End file.
